Collinear
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Because they're collinear and their lives were meant to collide. Maybe in more ways than one. -Seddie oneshot-


**Hey, people! I'm sorry for not updating iBreak a Promise, hopefully it will be updated tomorrow! I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. It's kind of stupid, the idea, because I came up with it in math class and yes, collinear is a math term, but oh well…I'm just weird like that.**

**Please review!**

_**Collinear**_

It was inevitable that their lives would collide someday.

For the two of them, it happened to be the very first day of fourth grade, where they were forced to share a small space of table between the two of them. Being the girl she was, Sam found this unacceptable and tried to force him to move.

Being the boy he was, Freddie refused to move.

He was the first person she'd ever met that had actually stood up to her, and in a freakish way, it made her admire him.

She didn't know how he would become such an integrated part of her life…

_C o l l i n e a r_

Their lives collided once again in the sixth grade when they met a certain _Carly Shay. _

She quickly hit it off with Sam, and afterwards, she slowly became friends with Freddie though he had a weird crush on her. Carly knew that in some crazy way, the two were meant for each other….

She just wasn't sure _how _yet.

_C o l l i n e a r_

They collided a third time when they began iCarly.

iCarly was the common factor that pulled them together, the thing that the two (when getting smoothies on one of those little outing that _nobody had to know about_) would often speak about or joke about. It was one of the few things that they had in common (or so they thought).

_He _was the dorky technical producer and _she _was the hilarious school bully so _no one _expected them to even be civil to each other (much less be friends).

But through some twist of fate, they were.

It was almost like they were being pulled together by some invisible force…

_C o l l i n e a r_

She didn't know what the feeling was when she saw how he acted around Carly, much less understand the feeling. All she knew that there was some unexplainable rage inside her that fueled her desire to insult the young boy.

The first few times, Freddie looked shocked (surprised) when she insulted him. After that, he began to fight back. It was a fun little game, but she was afraid (so afraid) to stop playing it.

Because if her out-of-place feelings of range actually meant something…she didn't know what to do.

_ What if it was jealousy? _

_C o l l i n e a r_

It's impossible to keep herself from insulting him.

She doesn't understand it, doesn't know why, but she just can't **stop **and she feels like losing this bet because all this built-up rage stuff from seeing the whole Freddie/ Carly thing was **eating her alive.**

She doesn't know why, can't explain why she is so attracted to him (not physically, but more like mentally). He's everywhere she goes and she just can't stop it, she needs him a lot more than she stop.

She just can't take the withdrawal anymore so she gives him Spencer's money.

Since when did she care about money anyway?

_C o l l i n e a r_

It's not until math class during freshman year that she's able to put a name, a definition, on their relationship.

They're collinear.

They're two points on the same line. No matter how far apart they are, they're always connected, they always seem to collide. There's always the force, the line, pulling them _closer and closer _together. They're connected and they'll always be connected, no matter how many times she tries to break the connection.

She'd never paid attention in math class until that day.

_C o l l i n e a r_

She hates that strange surge of rage, it comes so often over the next two years after she finally defines the relationship she has with Freddie.

It comes when she catches him dancing with Carly in the Groovy Smoothie. Rather than punching him (or worse, punching Carly), she leaves and pretends she didn't see a thing. It's way easier than explaining why she feels the need to punch him.

It also comes when Freddie saves _Carly's _life and all of a sudden they're dating, even though Carly's never shown the slightest interest in him before. Sam doesn't like it (Carly will NEVER be connected to Freddie the way she is) so she speaks to Freddie about it. So, for the first time, he chooses Sam. It's not really a choice, anyway.

_They're being drawn closer and closer together…_

_C o l l i n e a r_

They're getting closer and closer, becoming much better friends.

Sam's found that there's not as much rage anymore now that Freddie's lost all romantic interest in Carly. She can't really explain that. Even though she feels like she knows what's going on, there's a lot she still can't explain.

Soon she and Freddie are hanging out almost every day, both with and without Carly as a tag along. They're basically best friends, and even though they're so close it still feels wrong, wrong, _wrong. _Like there's something that's missing…

_Like there's something else that they're supposed to be doing…_

_C o l l i n e a r_

It's not until the end of sophomore year that Sam figures out what exactly they are supposed to be doing, and it shocks her.

They're supposed to be in love, going out…

She loves Freddie.

_She can't wrap her mind around the concept, but it feels so right._

_C o l l i n e a r_

It's about the middle of junior year when she decides to tell Freddie. She's told him so many things before, but this is completely different.

She walks up, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, dork."

He doesn't even need to turn around. "Hi, Sam. What's up?"

"I've figured out how our relationship is supposed to be, Fredly," She explains.

He smirks at her. "And how exactly is that?"

"Well, we're collinear," she tells him, patting his arm affectionately.

A confused look makes its way onto his face. "Isn't that a geometry term for two points on the same line?"

She sighs. "Exactly. We're two points on the same line, connected and pulled together by that invisible force. As hard as I've tried in the past to get rid of you, you dork, I never could. Haven't you ever wondered why?"

"And how is our relationship supposed to be?" He asks her, not missing a beat.

She hesitates (_this is the hard part). _"Um, Freddie, I think we're supposed to be going out…"

"You think?" He repeats, the annoying smirk still present on his face.

"I know," Her confidence grows exponentially.

"So do I," he responds, kissing her gently on the lips. Before she would've thought that it would feel so wrong but it feels so natural, so right. Sam doesn't think a thing of it.

_Because they're collinear, and their lives were meant to collide. Maybe in more ways than one._

**So how was that? Totally terrible? Really good? I'll never know if you don't review!**


End file.
